


Late Night Revelations

by Alexander_heartsinhiseyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, College, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_heartsinhiseyes/pseuds/Alexander_heartsinhiseyes
Summary: Yamaguchi realizes late one night that he's so done being just friends with Tsukki. He wants more, and he'll get Tsukki's attention one way or another.





	Late Night Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi OwO!   
> I love myself (1) freckled boi and (1) spicy blond.   
> This is my first fanfiction (so have mercy  
> (ノ^o^)ノ)   
> I hope you enjoy it!!   
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Yamaguchi was tired.    
Tired of being alone, partly, but mostly he was tired of being  _ ignored _ . He thought he was being obvious, but honestly he knew most of the things he did could be counted off as things best friends did. He had only been 'romantic' and 'flirty' with Tsukki a handful of times, and those times were so few and far between, he shouldn't have been this frustrated that no progress had been made.    
Tsukki probably just thought he was sentimental or something.    
But time for desperate measures was looming over head. Their freshman year of college was nearing its end, and they would be off for summer break, and this time, for the first time in years, they wouldn't be spending it together.    
It was now or never because Yama was growing so very paranoid that the longer he spent without Tsukishima, the less time Tsukki would have to spare for him.    
  
Perhaps, he thought as he slid a hand down his pants to rub slow deliberate circles around the puckered skin of his asshole, this was not the most endearing way to gain Tsukki's attention, but it was his best idea at the moment.    
And he could not stress enough how much he  _ wanted _ . Tsukki had been his best friend since grade school, and his longtime crush for nearly six years now. The early years of his infatuation he could merely push aside as plain old admiration and respect, but the longer his… His.. his obsession went on, the harder it became to deny how attracted he was to everything Tsukki was.    
His dark, brash humor. His fearlessness. His sharp wits and calculating gaze. His teasing. His hair, and his eyes, and his face, and his  _ body _ . God, his body. He was beautiful. At first glance one might just call him lanky, but Yama knew him more intimately than most. His torso rippled with lean muscle under his clothes, always taut and hard like a bow string. His arms were strong, and his legs, God his perfect long legs. They were thick and pale and  _ gorgeous _ .    
  
Yama brought his hand to his mouth, thoroughly soaking two fingers with saliva before moving them back down to massage himself. Just imagining Tsukki's form in his sleep addled mind was enough of a turn-on to keep going.    
He slipped a finger inside, and let out a soft gasp.    
He hoped Tsukki heard it.    
It was pitiful honestly how much he craved the others touch, so pitiful that he had resorted to such slutty behaviour to try and gain it, but he was too far gone to care.    
Masturbating to the object of his desires, who conveniently lay in bed not even five feet away from him, was his last-ditch effort to get Tsukki in his pants. If he was  _ just _ loud enough, maybe just maybe Tsuki would hear him and take interest. He hoped. If he didn't… Well then this would be embarrassing.    
He had honestly never touched himself with Tsukki still in their room so… He hoped… He hoped…    
  
He was breathing heavy now, sliding the single digit in and out of himself shallowly, his face growing hotter with each touch. He absentmindedly reached over to his bedside desk drawer where he kept his lube with his free hand, rummaging as quietly as he could until he felt the cool bottle in his grasp.    
He pulled his finger out forlornly, and lathered up his index and middle fingers in the cold wet substance, not even bothering to warm up the stuff before replacing both digits in his ass.    
He couldn't stifle the moan that accompanied the sensation.    
He heard Tsukki shift around in bed and huff, and Yama held his breath in anticipation. But he stilled, and Yamaguchi sighed, defeated.    
At least he knew now that Tsukki was still awake. Probably. Maybe.    
  
He started rocking against his hand, careful not to make too many lewd sounds. Though the longer he touched himself, the less grips he had on his self control. The soft wet slaps of slick skin against skin made his own spine tingle, and he groaned a little louder than he really wanted to as the thought of Tsukki doing this to him crossed his mind. Oh.  _ Oh _ . That was good. What would those long graceful fingers feel like curled inside of him? Brushing against the sensitive walls of hot flesh, Yama pressed down further, searching for his prostate. Just a little more...  just a little closer. He added a third finger, and winced at how stretched he felt already. God what would it be like to have Tsukki's cock in him?    
Yama knew that Tsukki was well endowed in that area, as they had seen each other naked once or twice before changing for volleyball practice. Yama may have stared longer than really considered friendly, but Tsukki hadn't seemed to notice or care.    
Or maybe he had. Yama liked to think he did notice when he looked at him like that. With hunger, with barely contained desire.    
  
"Tsukkiii…" Yama sighed in a heated whisper, hoping Tsukishima heard.    
Yama suddenly felt eyes on him. He knew Tsukki was looking now. And oh did he like that. He liked it very much.    
Yamaguchi pressed even further into his hand, suddenly feeling that white hot pleasure he had searched for. Oh god...    
His dick was so hard right now it was almost painful, but he neglected it in favour of covering his mouth to stifle the loudest noises, but he was too focused on fucking himself on his fingers to really pay mind to what his voice did anymore.    
  
"Ahh… Mm.. f-fuck… _ Tsukkiii _ … " he whispered over and over, and he swore he heard Tsukki take in a sharp breath from across the room. But then again he was too lost in his pleasure that it might have been nothing.    
  
"Yamaguchi?" Tsukki's sudden question made Yama still. But only for a moment, as he picked up his rhythm once again.    
  
"Y-yes.. yeAHhh, yes Kei?" Yama finally pulled the first name card, and this time he knew for sure that Tsukki gasped.    
  
Yama vaguely heard him shuffle around, the sound of feet hitting the floor making him pause his ministrations once again.    
  
"Kei… Kei please…" Yama sighed, his voice fevered.    
Yama could feel Tsukishima's presence by his bed. He could feel his eyes boring into him in the darkness.    
  
"Yama, what...Are you…?"    
  
Yamaguchi shuddered at the sound of his voice, his only answer a soft whimper. Suddenly, Yama was a loss for what to do. He had gotten what he wanted, but to be honest he wasn't expecting to get this far.    
  
"I.… um… I can… I can explain..."    
  
Tsukki stayed silent for a moment, before crawling into the bed with him.    
Yamaguchi's heart began to race at a dangerously fast pace. What... what was Tsukki doing?    
  
"How long…?"    
  
"What?"    
  
"How long... have you… Do you want me to help you with that?"    
Yamaguchi could feel Tsukki's smile against his skin, as Tsukki leaned forward to whisper in his ear.    
  
"God Tsukki… Forever… I've wanted you forever…"    
  
Tsukki reached under the covers, running his hands under Yamaguchi's shirt along his hips, his sides, taking his time to trace the line of his ribs, and then rub slow circles around his perk nipples.    
  
Yamaguchi sucked in a breath, lying as still as he could, disbelieving.    
This was happening. This was finally happening.    
  
"Yama… You could have... you could have told me sooner, you know?"    
  
"But.. but Tsukki.. I... I was afraid you'd... I was afraid you'd reject me…"    
  
Tsukishima sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Yamaguchi's temple.    
  
"You silly boy, I would never. Who would say no to you?"    
  
"You say no all the time Tsukki," Yama teased, feeling a sudden surge of confidence, nipping playfully at Tsukishima's neck and collarbone.   
  
Tsukishima chuckled, retaliating by capturing Yama's lips in a searing open mouthed kiss.    
  
Yamaguchi's face burned, he was probably so red right now that he glowed in the dark.    
Tsukishima pulled his face away briefly before snuggling closer to him.    
He suddenly rolled his hips against Yama, making him mewl.    
  
"Ts-Ts-Tsukkiii! Tsukki, please... I want… I want you inside me, please!" Yamaguchi whined, so fed up with waiting. He honestly wasn't sure he'd last long enough for Tsukki to do any such thing, but he was desperate.    
  
Tsukishima pulled down his underwear in one quick motion, placing his hand around Yama's throbbing cock.    
  
"I don't think you can handle that yet, but how 'bout you keep touching yourself for me, hm? Be a good boy for me, Yama."    
  
Yamaguchi melted under the praise, moaning softly at Tsukki's touch. He reached behind himself, raising his hips as Tsukki kept a firm grasp on his leaking arousal, slowly, teasingly squeezing it and running a finger along the head. His hole was still wet with lube, and so two fingers slid in with only a little resistance. He quivered at how sensitive he was now, his mind a fog of pleasure. He wouldn't be able to hold back his climax for long at all.    
Tsukishima started kissing him, on his cheek, then his neck and collar, and then back up to his lips.    
Yama opened his mouth to him hungrily, letting Tsukki slide his tongue inside. They made out sloppily, both of them so lost in each other that they didn't stop until they couldn't breathe. They seperated hesitantly, gasping for air, a trail of saliva between them. Tsukki pulled away, his breath hitching as he took a moment to listen to the lewd sounds Yamaguchi made as he fucked himself on his fingers.    
Tsukishima suddenly sat up, shimmying his pants down to his knees. With one hand still on Yamaguchi's dick, with the other he took his own and stroked himself in rhythm with each thrust of Yamaguchi's hips.    
  
"Tsukki," Yamaguchi whined breathlessly, when Tsukki started moaning.    
"Tsu-- Kei, Kei please, please call me a good boy again," Yamaguchi was too far gone to care about how needy he sounded, he just  _ wanted _ .    
  
" _ Tadashi _ ," Tsukki cooed, pumping Yama's cock faster, sliding his sweat slick fingers from base to tip in a twisting motion, making Yamaguchi writhe, "Tadashi, you're doing so good for me... be a good baby boy and cum for me?"    
  
Yamaguchi cried out, feeling his insides tighten, his head spinning.    
"KEI, Keiiii just… Kei pleaseee!" Yama was so so close, he just needed…    
Tsukishima lunged forward, their erections sliding against each other as he did, and he grabbed Yama by the hair, yanking hard.    
"Tadashi, I said  _ cum _ ," Tsukki practically snarled, placing a few well marked bites along the curve of Yama's throat.    
  
Yamaguchi came hard, screaming Kei's name.    
The neighbor's probably heard that, but Yama didn't care. He rode out the white hot euphoria for what felt like forever, his whole body shaking- that was by far the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.    
Tsukki seemed to be in a similar state, breathing heavily as he lay over Yamaguchi.    
  
When Yamaguchi finally regained some semblance of control over his limbs, he shifted Tsukki off of him to the side with trembling arms.    
  
"Tsukki…? Do you need me to..?"    
  
Tsukishima stayed silent for a few moments. Simply breathing as he processed Yamaguchi's words. Yamaguchi pressed himself  along Tsukki's form, gently placing his head in the crook of Tsukki's shoulder.    
  
"No. I… That was... that was enough for me too." Tsukki's face felt suddenly hot against Yamaguchi's. He was blushing..!    
"Earlier when you were masturbating... I heard everything, and it made me so hard, you have no idea, Tadashi. You're so... Cute."    
Tsukki stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with admitting this. Yama couldn't help but giggle at his confession. Tsukki was so.. was so…!! Gah! Tsukki could be so adorable when he wasn't even trying to be, and it was honestly the most endearing thing ever to Yamaguchi.    
"Shut up Yama." Tsukishima huffed, pulling Yamaguchi against him, ruffling his hair, and wrapping the blanket around them both.    
Yamaguchi snuggled up to him, feeling very content. Tsukishima had a funny way of showing affection, but it WAS Tsukki after all.    
"Sorry, Tsukki."    
  
"Mm. Goodnight Yama." Tsukki mumbled, hugging Yamaguchi to him as if his life depended on it.    
Yamaguchi smiled to himself.    
"Goodnight Kei."    
  
He went to sleep happy for the first time in a very long while.    
  
  
\-------------    
  
Yamaguchi woke up to a firm heat against his back. What…?    
The events of last night came rushing back to him, and he almost jumped out of bed.    
Did that?? Did it really happen?    
He gazed down in awe at the sleeping form of Tsukishima next to him. His hair was a mess, and there was drool drying to the side of his face. Yamaguchi couldn't help the excited squeak that escaped him. Tsukki was so cute! He grabbed his phone off his desk and took a picture to immortalize this moment. Oh he was definitely going to make this his lockscreen.    
Tsukki abruptly groaned, shifting around in the covers, before he opened his eyes.    
"Mm??"    
He slowly sat up, stretching his long arms towards the ceiling before glancing over at Yamaguchi. Panic welled inside of him for a brief moment before he made out who it was beside him.    
"Oh! Good morning Yama. Could you get me my glasses?" He squinted at where he  _ believed _ Yamaguchi's face was. What time was it anyway? It was still pretty dim in their room.    
Yamaguchi jumped up and grabbed them, before settling back in the sheets next to Tsukki, handing them over.    
  
Ah, now he could see. And now that he was more awake, Tsukki frowned down at himself, annoyed.    
  
"Ugh I have cum on me. I'm gonna take a shower." He complained, rolling around Yama to get up and stalk to the bathroom.    
  
"TSUKKI!" Yamaguchi's heart raced. He was yelling, why was he yelling? He hoped his neighbors didn't file a noise complaint.    
  
"Huh?" Tsukki looked over groggily, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.    
  
"I… I love you… I love you Kei." Yamaguchi almost whispered, immediately hiding his face in his hands after saying it.    
  
Tsukki was silent for a moment, and Yamaguchi thought he might actually die.    
But then he snickered, before sauntering back over to stand by the bed.    
He ruffled Yama's hair, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.    
"I love you too, Tadashi."    
  
Yamaguchi could feel his eyes growing dangerously wet. Oh God he was gonna cry!    
He forced his tears back, willing himself to keep it together.    
  
"But seriously, I'm so disgusting right now." Tsukki turned away, before suddenly getting an idea, a very wonderful idea.    
"Hey, want me to clean you up too,  _ baby boy _ ?" Tsukki purred, giving Yamaguchi a knowing smirk.    
Without hesitation, Yamaguchi got up to follow him.    
Yama took Tsukki's hand in his own, beaming.    
"Yes, Tsukki, I'd like that." 

\------------ 

ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
